Le bossu de Notre-Dame
by Deediii
Summary: Drago et Harry ont décidé de s'allier pour découvrir ce que leurs amis gardaient secrets et ils allaient aujourd'hui rencontrer une mystérieuse fille, une Serdaigle discrète répondant à un si beau prénom : Esmeralda. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de pareille beauté. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi étrange que lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de la belle.


**_Belle, c'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle  
_**

* * *

 ** _21 juin 1995_**

« – T'es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas rebrousser chemin ?  
– Malefoy, ferme là. Si je reste avec toi, ce n'est sûrement pas pour que tu râles.  
– Et si moi je reste avec toi, c'est que je veux vraiment savoir comment ça se passe. Et surtout pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité !  
– Tout comme moi, maintenant ferme là, on va vraiment se faire repérer.  
– C'est surtout à cause de ta face de balafré qu'on va se faire remarquer !  
– T'es con ou quoi? On a une cape d'invisibilité sur nous !  
– Arrête de faire le plus malin, ça ne te va pas, Potter. »

Oui. Harry et Drago étaient en ce moment même sous la cape de ce premier, arpentant tous deux les couloirs sombres et silencieux du château. La cape ne couvrait pas les pieds des deux jeunes hommes à cause de la taille du blond. Celui-ci était plus grand qu'Harry d'une tête et il était donc obligé de se courber pour ne pas compromettre leur discrétion. Ce qui n'était pas forcément concluant. Ils s'étaient tous deux liés après s'être rentrés dedans. L'un comme l'autre suivait une tête châtaine qui s'en allait sautillant vers le 7e étage. Après s'être mûrement insulté, Drago eut l'intelligence de prendre la cape étalée par terre, de se couvrir lui et Harry et de rattraper la jeune fille insouciante. Harry fut légèrement forcé d'avoir Drago dans ses pattes, car la menace qu'était Ombrage planait toujours sur sa tête et mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les couloirs. Même sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Drago et Harry avaient remarqué que ces derniers jours des petits parchemins s'échangeaient entre élèves, tous conviant apparemment les élèves à une fête. Hermione, qui avait eu l'invitation, l'avait montrée à Harry, mais il ne put rien y lire, car celui-ci n'était justement pas invité. Vexé, Harry fut rassuré de voir qu'après quelques jours d'attente, Ron n'avait lui non plus jamais eu l'invitation mystérieuse. Ayant pu arracher les informations concernant la fête à Hermione il se mit en tête d'essayer de s'y rendre. Drago lui avait remarqué que Blaise et Pansy avaient eux aussi reçu l'invitation. Drago, plus qu'Harry, fut touché dans son égo en n'ayant pas été invité sachant que même ses deux comparses y allaient. D'ailleurs il se renfrogna d'autant plus que ni Pansy ni Blaise voulaient lui informer sur la soirée, il se mit donc en tête de suivre une jeune 5e année. Celle-ci même devant eux à cet instant. Il la suivait jusqu'à ce que par maladresse il rencontra Harry, invisible alors.

Le brun souleva sa robe et sortit de sa poche de pantalon la carte du maraudeur. Sachant qu'ils étaient dans le noir et illuminé qu'avec les quelques faibles lueurs des torches des couloirs, Harry ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient dans le château. Il put voir qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Salle sur Demande. Il savait que la fête se déroulait ici. Il cacha rapidement la carte lorsqu'il vit l'œil curieux de Drago la parcourir.

La jeune Serpentard passa trois fois devant le grand mur orné d'un tableau et attendit que la porte apparaisse. Pendant ce temps, d'un commun accord, Drago et Harry s'étaient rapprochés discrètement au dos de la fille et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, ils purent passer sans problème.

Ce qu'ils virent leur coupa le souffle. Une grande pièce s'étendait devant eux. D'immenses voiles colorées étaient accrochées au plafond, les murs étaient en pierre comme le reste du château. Comme une petite ville, des stands ici et là proposaient de la nourriture. Des dizaines d'élèves habillés avec tout autant de couleur marchaient dans les ruelles que créaient les espaces entre deux piles d'objets cuivrés. Des lanternes en vitraux donnaient un aspect tamisé à la lumière et les différentes couleurs filtrées à travers le verre se répercutaient de part et d'autre des murs de la salle.

La cape glissa et Harry s'empressa de la ranger. Les deux garçons poussèrent un 'waouh' en chœur en voyant ce que les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu imaginer. Mais deux questions leur passaient par la tête. Pourquoi cette fête était-elle si peu popularisée ? Et surtout pourquoi eux particulièrement ne furent-ils pas invités ? Ils allaient avancer un peu plus dans l'allée lorsqu'un brun s'empara de leur bras et cria bien fort.

« – Tiens donc, qu'est ce qu'on a là ? »

Blaise Zabini se tenait devant eux, habillé bizarrement. Et là,le sang pur et celui qui a passé toute son enfance chez les moldus furent d'accord pour dire que l'accoutrement du métis était improbable.  
Tout de mauve vêtu, il semblait ridicule avec son énorme plume jaune sur son chapeau. Il portait un anneau à son oreille qui aurait très bien pu appartenir à Pansy, mais qui lui allait assez bien.

« – Blaise ?!  
– Drago, que fais tu ici ? dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
– Je pourrais te retourner la question !  
– Je suis à ma place. Ce qui n'est sûrement pas ton cas !  
– Oui, d'ailleurs pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invité à cette fête?!  
– Peut-être que tu ne connais pas la personne qui l'organise ?  
– Comment ne pourrais-je pas la connaître ?! Pansy et toi même la connaissez très bien apparemment.  
– Tu l'as sans doute déjà vu... Peut-être aperçu. Mais j'en douterai, si c'était le cas elle n'aurait pas manqué à ton regard assidu.  
– Qui est-ce donc ? interrompit alors Harry, qui s'était tu jusque là.  
– Esméralda Lagrene.  
– Je n'ai jamais entendu parl-  
– Chut là voilà, je ne pense pas qu'elle se fâchera de votre présence. »

Blaise désigna du doigt l'estrade qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une potence. Une jeune femme au teint hâlé apparut alors.  
D'épais cheveux noir ébène descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Un corset bleu aux rayures d'or enserrait sa taille. Elle avait une blouse faisant immanquablement penser à Harry ceux des pirates au-dessous du corsage dévoilant ses épaules. Elle s'était vêtue d'une longue jupe parme et autour de sa hanche était accroché un foulard mauve où des pièces d'or grelottaient. Elle avait à ses poignets des bracelets. Mais surtout, ce qui étonna et charma les deux ennemis fut son visage. Un comme on n'en avait jamais vu, un sourire malicieux, un nez parfait et de grands yeux expressifs d'un vert émeraude. Drago tourna d'ailleurs la tête pour voir ceux d'Harry et il trouva une étonnante ressemblance si ce n'est que ceux d'Esmeralda étaient beaucoup plus jolis à regarder. Harry croisa le regard de Drago et lui lança un regard noir. Ils ne purent continuer leur échange, car la voix de la belle se fit entendre.

« – Mes chers amis, et ceux que je ne connais pas. elle fixa les deux garçons qui, gênés, baissèrent la tê vous souhaite la bienvenue ici. »

Sa voix à l'accent français sonnait comme une belle mélodie s'accordant à merveille avec son corps parfait. Les deux garçons se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu passer à côté de cette créature.

« – Nous voilà donc réunis en ce jour particulier dans cette salle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est que de remercier mes amis qui ont eu la bonne idée de me préparer cette fête surprise. elle désigna un groupe d'élèves sur sa gauche. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. C'est ma 5e et dernière année ici à Poudlard, j'irai en effet à Salem l'année prochaine pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Je tiens à mettre en avant le magnifique décor que vous voyez là, en référence à mon œuvre préférée de Victor Hugo. Ce clin d'œil me fait chaud au cœur. Passez tous une bonne soirée. »

Esmeralda descendit de l'estrade et, accompagnée d'Hermione, elle s'approcha de Blaise qui était toujours auprès d'Harry et de Drago. Elle s'avança d'une démarche féline et inspecta du regard les deux non invités. Blaise passa ses bras autour des deux jeunes filles.

« – Hermione, tu es magnifique. remarqua le Gryffondor.  
– Merci Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!  
– Et bien euh ... il retira légèrement la carte et la cape de sa veste et Hermione compris.  
– Blaise, tu ne me présentes donc pas tes amis ? intervint alors Esméralda.  
– Si bien sûr, voici là Drago Malefoy et, à ses côtés, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. il reçut une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Harry, celui-ci rectifia donc tout de suite.  
– Salut, oui je suis bien Harry Potter, mais je suis l'ami d'Hermione.  
– C'est donc toi Harry Potter. On m'a souvent parlé de toi et je ne t'ai jamais vu. Qui es-tu ? Harry s'étonna. Il s'était habitué à ce que tout le monde le reconnaisse, mais ce fut une agréable surprise que d'entendre cette question maintenant devenue si rare.  
– Personne. dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Je ne suis personne. Esméralda sourit et se tourna vers le blond qui lui était subjugué par la beauté de la fille.  
– Et toi tu es Drago. Je t'ai déjà vu avec Blaise. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.  
– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Elle se retourna et prit Hermione par le bras. Elles se dirigèrent, sautillantes, vers un stand où elles prirent un tambourin et elles commencèrent à danser en frappant l'instrument contre ses mains. Pendant ce temps-là, Drago se tourna vers Harry.

« – Alors comme ça, la sang de bourbe est ici ?  
– Ta gueule Malefoy. Harry s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie vers Esméralda qui dansait maintenant parmi ses amis.  
– Drago. commença Blaise. Sang de bourbe, sérieusement ?!  
– Et bien c'est ce qu'elle est. dit-il en époussetant une poussière inexistante de son épaule.  
– Et cela change-t-il vraiment quelque chose ?  
– Cela change tout, Blaise.  
– Je sais que tu ne rêves que d'une chose, c'est qu'elle soit à toi.  
– En ce moment, si je souhaite bien une chose, c'est que la belle soit à moi. affirma-t-il en désignant du regard Esméralda.  
– Ça, ça m'étonnerait fort.  
– Et pourquoi donc ?  
– C'est une née-moldu.»

Blaise tapota l'épaule de Drago avec un sourire mesquin et il s'en alla vers le groupe formé au bord de la potence. Drago, quant à lui, choqué par la nouvelle, regarda Esméralda danser avec un garçon de Serdaigle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir lors d'un match de Quidditch. Drago était dégoûté. Cette fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, qui l'avait envoûté de son regard émeraude et de sa voix suave n'était en fait qu'un déchet de la société. Comment cette créature pouvait-elle porter le mal dans ses veines tout en attisant tous les regards ? Un homme aussi pur que lui ne devrait pas être ne serait-ce qu'attiré par cette erreur. Et pourtant lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le corps de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le désir de l'avoir dans ses bras. Avait-elle des origines de Vélane ?

Drago fit le tour de la salle, rasant les murs, se cachant derrière les toiles colorées et lorsque le regard de la belle croisa le sien son cœur s'enflamma.

Harry s'était quant à lui rapproché du groupe. Parmi les nombreux élèves de Serdaigle se trouvait Hermione. Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« – Il fallait me dire si tu voulais venir, tu aurais pu m'accompagner ! s'exclama celle-ci.  
– Vraiment ? Mais ça aurait enlevé tout le charme d'être venu par mes propres moyens !  
– Non, mais sérieusement... Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée plus qu'autre chose.  
– Bref, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais Esméralda !  
– Tu la connais toi ?  
– Non... Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler d'elle ?  
– Tu l'as sans doute déjà vue, mais tu ne fais jamais assez attention à ce genre de détail. Aujourd'hui, elle te paraît sous sa meilleure forme. Harry, tu n'as jamais été attiré par quelqu'un uniquement par son physique, tu sais voir outre ça. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne me semble normal. conclut-elle pensive.  
– Elle est si belle.. Et elle ne me connaît pas !  
– Tout le monde te connait, Harry.. Tu es celui qui fait parler tout le monde et qui crée à lui seul des problèmes inutiles. il rit.  
– Oui, tout le monde me connaît... Mais j'ai une étiquette que l'on m'a imposée. Une marque si petite, mais qui change tellement de choses aux yeux des gens. Elle m'a regardé l'air de dire : je suis prête à te connaître outre ton apparence.  
– Harry, ne sois pas si enthousiaste. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Elle s'en va l'année prochaine, ne t'emballe pas trop.  
– J'ai envie de la connaître, elle m'impressionne. Regarde comment elle danse, comment elle-  
– As-tu pensé à Ginny ?  
– Hermione, Ginny semble être passé à autre chose. La voir détartrer les dents de Dean m'a complètement fait perdre espoir.  
– Tu as un coup de foudre, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Harry.  
– Qu'est ce que tu en sais... »

Harry s'éloigna d'elle et alla vers Esméralda qui était parti prendre un verre de bièraubeurre. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle déposa sa chope et adressa un sourire éclatant au Gryffondor.

« – Harry, c'est ça ?  
– Oui..  
– J'ai tant entendu parler de toi. Tu es celui que tout le monde connaît, mais que personne n'a vraiment vu.  
– Comment peux-tu si vite cerner les gens ?  
– Je peux comprendre mieux que personne l'exclusion, les traitements de faveur, les moqueries. Je te comprends.  
– Et moi je ne t'ai jamais vu et n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. J'ai honte.  
– Pourquoi aurais-tu honte. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu vois sans voir et qu'on te voit sans te voir.  
– Tout en subtilité, dis donc. il s'amusa de la phrase d'Esméralda et celle-ci éclata de rire.  
– Harry, Harry.. Tu es de très bonne compagnie, mais je ne dois pas négliger les autres invités, on se revoit plus tard. »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard mystérieux, lui laissa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.  
Harry toucha l'emplacement éphémère des lèvres de la métisse et eut un sourire niais. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait qualifier cette rencontre comme un coup de foudre, mais c'est sur qu'il n'allait pas l'oublier aussi facilement.

Blaise s'amusait à courir dans la salle, à faire des blagues à tout le monde, à rire aux éclats. À mettre l'ambiance. Cependant sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Esméralda sauta sur son dos. Ils s'étalèrent par terre et rirent ensemble. La Serdaigle se pencha et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du métis.

« – Chéri, entre tous les personnages qu'il y avait tu as choisi Clopin  
– Belle, tu peux toujours me considérer comme Phoebus, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Esméralda se redressa et s'assit à même le sol.  
– Voyons voir ... Blanc de peau.. Blond ... Je ne pense pas que tu aies les atouts nécessaires...  
– Et puis de toute façon il aurait fallu que j'aie une fiancée.  
– Stop, ça devient compliqué là. »

Elle rit, et se releva, suivie par Blaise. Au loin le spectacle s'était déroulé sous les yeux médusés de Drago et d'Harry. Ce premier touché dans son égo s'en alla sans hésiter. Avec rage il claqua la porte dont le bruit se perdit dans l'immensité de la salle. Personne ne se rendit compte de son départ. Le second sentit ses maigres espoirs s'effondrer. Et alors que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient furtivement, il se dirigea la mine déconfite vers Hermione qui avait elle aussi tout vu de la scène.

Des heures passèrent dans la bonne humeur pour certains, dans la tristesse pour d'autres. Alors que la fête battait son plein, un immense fracassement se fit entendre. C'était la porte d'entrée. Un groupe d'élèves avaient fait leur apparition. La brigade d'Ombrage. À sa tête, un Drago Malefoy fier se pavanait, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres et une lueur de démence au fond des yeux. Ils étaient une dizaine les bras croisés sur leur torse bombé. Drago s'avança près de la potence où se tenait Esméralda et Blaise qui était en train de faire un petit spectacle avant leur interruption. Le métis foudroya du regard son ami. Esméralda, elle, contre toute attente, ria d'un rire cristallin réduisant la salle au silence le plus complet.

« – Voyons voir .. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf. dit-elle en énumérant les membres de la brigade. Elle se laissa glisser sur une des toiles tombantes du plafond, elle atterrit en face de enfin dix. elle caressa la joue de Drago qui ferma les yeux sous le geste.  
– C'en est fini pour vous. Avez vous donc oublié qu'aucun groupement d'élèves n'est toléré si ce n'est que pour un but purement scolaire ? Ce qui n'est, il montra du doigt la salle, apparemment pas le cas.  
– Je peux savoir ce que tu pourrais faire ?  
– Vous rendre à Ombrage. Je pense qu'elle serait contente d'avoir Potter.  
– Vous êtes dix, chéri. Nous sommes à une vingtaine. Sachant que la plupart d'entre nous sont à Serdaigle et que nous avons la meilleure élève de Gryffondor. Et à bien y regarder, vous ne comptez pas Théodore Nott dans vos troupes. Que c'est bête ... »

Drago leva la main pour frapper le bleu et bronze, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle cracha au visage du blond. Dans une expression de fureur, il fit un geste à sa bande qui alla aussitôt s'attaquer aux autres, essayant tant bien que mal de les attraper. Quelques minutes passèrent et alors qu'Esméralda alla attaquer Drago elle s'arrêta.

« – Pourquoi ?  
– Pourquoi quoi ?  
– Pourquoi fais tu tout ça, nous ne nous connaissons même pas.  
– Tu es une hors la loi, Sang de bourbe !  
– Ah .. Alors c'est ça ! son visage se tordit sous une grimace dégoûtée, Drago, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil signe d'incompréhension. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de sang, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens supérieur à moi et à tous ceux d'ascendance moldue ? Tu n'acceptes pas qu'on puisse exister. Esméralda s'approcha du blond et murmura à son oreille. Tu n'acceptes que l'une d'entre nous ait pu te séduire ? Drago se recula horrifié.  
– Arrête de dire des conneries !  
– Bien sûr.. Je vais être clémente avec toi... Un sortilège d'oubli, tu ne te souviendras pas de cette fête, de moi. Tu ne douteras toujours pas de mon existence. alors que le Serpentard allait répliquer, elle le les choses en face, Drago, tu es en position de faiblesse. elle désigna ses renforts tous attachés aux pieds de la potence sous l'oeil vigilant d'Hermione.  
– Tu mérites de mourir, tu n'as pas à exister. cracha-t-il  
– Ne te voile pas la face, tu rêverais que je sois tienne.  
– Plutôt brûler en enfer !  
– Ça ne tardera pas, Drago ... Incarcerem ! »

Drago se retrouva lié et à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation il alla rejoindre ses condisciples. Hermione lança le sort d'oubliette et alors qu'ils étaient encore inconscients, Blaise Harry et les autres garçons se proposèrent à les éparpiller un peu partout dans le château.

Lorsque les garçons revinrent, l'ambiance fut réduite à néant. Esméralda décida donc de mettre fin à la fête. Elle remercia tout le monde d'être venu et d'avoir fait de cette soirée l'une des meilleures malgré l'interruption de la brigade. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et lorsque vint le tour d'Harry elle se pencha vers lui.

« – Tu sais, Harry. Je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, n'en doute jamais, mais tu viens de me rencontrer et les coups de foudre ne sont jamais bons ... Il y a des milliards de filles, tu en trouveras bien une qui te satisfera beaucoup mieux que moi. En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer le mythique Harry Potter. »

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et celui-ci ne dit pas un mot. Il espérait pouvoir s'en remettre et trouver une fille qui puisse lui convenir.  
Tout le monde était enfin parti. Ne restaient maintenant plus que Blaise et Esméralda.  
Blaise s'approcha de la Serdaigle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sourit contre son cou et Blaise resserra l'étreinte. Deux minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence, mais Esméralda brisa le moment. Elle le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

« – Tu en as encore des amis fous à me présenter ?  
– Non, c'était le dernier en stock. elle rit de bon cœur.  
– J'espère... Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut être aussi complexe que Drago.  
– Je ne le comprends pas non plus. Mais sous ses airs, c'est quelqu'un de bien..  
– Tu me laisseras quand même en douter.  
– Esmée, il était sous ton charme, mais aussi sous celui d'une autre née-moldu. Aucune de ses conquêtes ne l'a autant intrigué que l'autre née-moldu. Et jamais il n'avait accepté d'être rabaissé à l'aimer. Maintenant qu'il te rencontre il croit avoir affaire à une fille aussi intéressante que l'autre, mais manque de pot, il se trouve que tu es toi aussi une née-moldu.  
– C'est triste...  
– Sans aucun doute... »

Il serra la taille d'Esméralda et embrassa son front. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie.


End file.
